Forever N
by SuperCakegirl
Summary: N, under Professor Juniper's tutelage, goes out into the World of Pokemon, this time to learn and battle the right way. With the aid of his new contest friend, Kitty, he discovers what it is actually like to be a Pokemon Trainer in Unova!
1. Chapter 1

"Forty-seven." N counted, pointing his finger at the empty pokeballs in Professor Juniper's office.

"N? Are you sure you want to do this?" She questioned, handing him a pokeball. He gave a nod.

"I need to learn. The only way to learn is hands-on training." He informed the Professor. Juniper gave him a nod them proceeded to watch him. N accepted the pokeball then tossed it in the air.

"Go!" He cried. A white light seeped from the pokeball as it paused, mid-air. A Purrloin landed on the ground, licking its purple fur. N turned to Professor Juniper. She offered him a warm smile, extending her hand to the Pokémon and saying:

"Go on, use the Pokedex." She urged.

N pulled a red Pokedex from his wide jacket pocket and held it up the Purrloin. He typed a couple of things them listened as the device began to speak.

 _"Purrloin, the devious Pokémon and the pre-evolution of Liepard. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect."_

With a nod, N bent down on his knee to face his new Purrloin. "Hi. I'm N." He introduced, extending a hand to his Purrloin.

It cocked its head then wrapped a paw around N's wristwatch. N watched as the clever cat Pokémon slid the watch from his wrist.

It emitted a noise similar to a cat's meow but a bit more joyful. It nudged N's leg with a large smile.

Professor Juniper grinned. "She seems to like you very much." Professor Juniper said. The Purrloin slid the watch back to N and he secured it back on his wrist.

N tucked the pokeball in his bag. "I'll spare her the trouble of going into that thing. It's seems sort of criminal." He explained to Juniper. She nodded as he stroked Purrloin.

As N began to leave with Purrloin tagging along by scampering by his feet, he turned to look at his mentor once more. "Juniper?" he asked, staring at the woman he knew as Professor Juniper. She smiled, staring at him.

"Yes, N?" She replied.

N stared at his Purrloin for a moment, it gave him a cunning smile while emitting the same call from earlier. He looked back at Juniper. "I want to come back and battle you once I am stronger." He said.

Juniper gave a confused look. "My, my! What a request." Was her response.

"Once I treat my Pokémon with a better care and proper partnership. I want to show you that I can be just as well as Hilda and Hilbert." He announced, smiling down at Purrloin. "I will start with this one." He reached down and scooped up his new buddy.

Juniper nodded swiftly. "I will indeed indulge you in a battle when you are ready." She agreed. N stepped towards Professor Juniper and they shook hands.

"I shall return." He called, rushing through the doors of the Professor's Lab.

As N continued down a trail out of Nuvema Town, his Purrloin observed the sights they were now leaving behind. The poor Pokémon hadn't traveled outside of Nuvema before and today was an exciting day for her.

"Stop there!" A voice called. Flashes went off, leaving black dots swarming in the view of N. He blinked, waiting for the annoying visions to disappear.

"What's going on?" He whispered to Purrloin.

A camera man and woman rushed out of the bushes, a hot pursuit to catch up with a girl with short pink hair and brown skin.

"We've got to help her." N looked down at Purrloin who licked her paw lazily.

"C'mon!" He shouted, racing after them. Purrloin rolled her eyes, following her trainer. They followed th crew as it began to build up with fans of the girl. The words: contest winner, star, and Kitty, were thrown around among the rushing crowd.

They reached Route 1, a small clearing with patches of grass scattered around the grounds haphazardly. A Lillipup growled at Purrloin who gave a cunning smile.

N raised an eyebrow. "Oh. You want to battle?" He asked. Purrloin was already in battle mode, her stance perfectly set before her mysterious opponent.

Lillipup made its move first, raising a paw at Purrloin. "Dodge it!" N ordered, swiping his hand across the air. Purrloin did as she was told, jumping out of the way just in time.

"Use Scratch!" N cried as Purrloin pounced. She landed on the Lillipup, swiping its claws against the smaller Pokémon's eyes. The Lillipup cried out in pain and staggered backwards.

"Petilil! Absorb!" A soft cried. A new Pokémon emerged from the bushes as little green bulbs swarmed around Purrloin.

"Hey! I didn't issue a battle." N pointed out. "Out of the way, Purrloin." He said. The Purrloin slowly escaped the Absorb before all her powers were drained.

The bushes shook as the pink-haired girl revealed herself. "That Lillipup is my opponent. Find your own." The girl announced.

N looked at the girl, awestruck. Her short pink hair was curly and her soft eyes were an icy blue. She was dressed in a white halter, a pair of pink overalls, long socks with a thick pink stripe, and a pair of pink mary-janes. Her hands were covered by white fingerless gloves and her hair was decorated with a large white bow.

"Great work, Petilil." She scooped up her Pokémon as N pulled out his Pokedex.

 _"Petilil, the Bulb Pokémon. Petilil prefer living in rich, fertile soil where all types of plants grow in abundance."_

"Are you…Kitty?" N questioned.

Kitty looked around, quite paranoid. "Don't say it so loud! I'm not supposed to be out adventuring right now." She pleaded, placing a hand over N's mouth.

"Why not?" N questioned. Kitty was about to explain when she noticed that Purrloin was panting heavily.

Kitty knelt beside the Purrloin and examined. "we should get her to a Pokémon Centre, quick." Kitty said. She began walking through the bushes. "C'mon. I know a shortcut to Accumula Town."

They arrived in Accumula Town just before the Pokémon Centre closed. "Hi Nurse Joy." Kitty waved her hand to the pink-haired nurse. Nurse Joy smiled. "Hello, Kitty. Nice to see you back in town."

A Wigglytuff pushed a gurney out of the double doors on their left with the aid of a Chansey. " _Wiggly! Wigglytuff."_ It cried, cheerfully. N placed Purrloin on the gurney softly. "She'll be okay. Just a little fainted is all." Nurse Joy announced, sensing N's worry.

"Thank you." He replied, following Kitty to the seating area.

"I'm really sorry I hurt your Purrloin." Kitty apologized, snuggling her Petilil close.

"Oh, it's alright. It was our first wild Pokémon encounter so it was bound to happen." He muttered with a shrug.

"I wish I could battle wild Pokémon." Kitty sighed sadly.

N looked up at her. "So…why were those people chasing you?" N asked.

Kitty giggled nervously. "You see…I'm a contest winner from the Kalos region." She explained. "I worked with trainers from all over the place, like Lisia, Serena, and Miette."

N listened with admiration. "Wow. Is it fun?" He asked.

Kitty grinned. "Well of course! It's amazing. We get to wear pretty dresses and showcase our favorite battle style." She clapped her hands together excitedly.

Then she frowned. "But, there's always a downside. We can't really battle much with other trainers but I try my best to train my Petilil in the fine art of Pokémon battles. Not only do I want more princess keys, but I want to finish a Pokémon League!" Kitty cried. Then, with a blush, she sat back down.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Pokémon Showcase was in Striaton City and that's where N and Kitty were heading next. As the two walked along on Route 2, their journey resumed!

N stopped and smiled at his friend, Kitty. "Kitty?" He asked, and she stopped walking. "Yeah?"

"Let's have a battle!" He said, Purrloin jumping at word. She always enjoyed a good battle. Kitty grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said happily, grabbing a Love Ball from her trendy belt. Kitty held it in front of her. "Petilil, take center stage!" Kitty cried as white light illuminated the pink pokeball. It released from itself Petilil who emitted an excited noise.

"Purrloin, this battle is yours." N began, pointing to what was now their battle field. "Now, use Scratch!" Purrloin gave a little nod, then pounced.

"Clever." Kitty noted. "Counter it with Absorb!" Kitty cried. Petilil took her orders and skated off to the side when Purrloin came close. She sent little green orbs Purrloin's way that began to suck the energy from N's Pokémon.

"Purrloin, quick! Pursuit!" He shouted.

Purrloin gave a sly grin. The cunning Pokémon scampered away from the Absorb's direction and scraped its hind legs against the ground.

With a quick growl, it charged, knocking against Petilil.

"Petilil!" Kitty whined. She raced onto the battleground and scooped up her Pokémon. "Don't worry. There's always next time. You did great." Kitty praised the weak Pokémon with a tender smile.

N bent down next to the two. "Good battle." He extended his hand to her and she shook it. "I promise we'll both get stronger but first…"

With determination in her eyes, Kitty stood. She pointed in the direction of Striaton City. "Let's get to the Pokémon center so that I can practice for the Showcase!"

N nodded and they continued on towards their next destination.

Once there, the Pokémon Center was full of contest contestants. Kitty recognized a blonde one with noticeable envy.

N chuckled nervously. "Who's that? And what Pokémon has she got there?" He asked.

Kitty stuck out her tongue. "That's Lucille. She's from the Kalos region as well. We've butt heads a couple of times." She explained, crossing her arms.

Lucille turned on her red tennis shoes and waved to Kitty. "Oh, hi!" She cried, rushing over.

She stopped to size up N who gave her a small smile. "Hi, my name's N. I heard you're Lucille." He extended his hand to the girl who instead gave him a hug.

"Yes, that's my name." Lucille flirted, twirling in her yellow skirt.

Kitty's cheeks burned with jealousy.

"So…the Pokémon?" N asked, holding up his Pokedex.

A Dedenne and a Pachirisu sat at the girl's feet. Both the electric type Pokémon shared a Nuzzle. "They're my partners for the Showcase. You'll be performing right, Kitty?" Lucille gave a sly smile similar to Purrloin's.

"Yes, I will be." Kitty grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Well good luck. That Petilil's no match for my _two_ babies." Lucille cackled before sauntering away.

Kitty sighed as Nurse Joy returned with a potion. "Here. This will make her feel better." She explained. N helped Kitty apply the potion to Petilil who instantly felt better.

Once Nurse Joy finished up and left, Kitty sat sulking in the waiting area while all the other contestants practiced. N frowned. "What was Lucille talking about?" he questioned, raising a brow.

Kitty mumbled something then sighed. "Everyone knows that a Pokémon duo is what really catches the judge's attention. Since I've began, Petilil and I have been the best team ever but we usually never make it past the second round."

"I thought you said…all those paparazzi…"

"My sister, Aurora, is the famous one. They think that since I'm her sister I should be showing the same skills as she does. I love contests but…I can't seem to find a partner as good as Petilil." She admitted sadly.

N stood, holding out his hand to Kitty. "Don't worry. You'll a find a…huh! Kitty, look out!"

N swiftly grabbed Kitty and they escaped the massive Shadow Ball.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball again!" A girl cried.

A wild Minccino skittered across the Pokémon Center floor.

"Oh no, it needs help!" Kitty exclaimed. She looked down at Petilil. "Do you think you can battle?" She inquired. Petilil hopped on the ground, standing at the ready with Purrloin by her side.

"Hmm. Okay!" She cried. Kitty turned to N. "Ready?" She asked.

N nodded. "Ready." He repeated.

"Purrloin, use Scratch on Gengar!"

"Petilil, spotlight on Minccino and use Protect!"

The Pokémon followed their demands. Petilil made a barrier around Minccino to protect the two of them while Purrloin made its attack on Gengar.

Gengar fired another Shadow Ball at Purrloin, causing it to fly backwards. Purrloin hit the wall with a thud.

"Oh no!" Kitty cried as N rushed to his Pokémon's aid.

Seeing this, Minccino broke free from the Protect and used Swift.

"Someone get that Pokémon!" the girl shouted as her Gengar stumbled back into her arms. Kitty saw the scars on the weak Minccino.

"Alright! Now's my chance." She announced.

"Pokeball, Go!" She tossed a Great Ball and it bounced atop the Minccino's head. It captured the Pokémon and shook a couple of times. Sparkles flittered around the Great Ball, indicating that she had caught it.

"Alright!" Kitty smiled as Petilil carried the blue Pokeball to her.

"Minccino, would you like to assist me in the Showcase?" Kitty asked softly. The Great Ball shook. The Minccino had excitedly agreed!

N returned with Purrloin at his side. She was okay and slowly licking her paw. "You caught it!" He pointed out.

Kitty beamed at the Pokeball and nodded. "Let's shine! C'mon out, Minccino!"

The chinchilla Pokémon appeared before the crowd who applauded for Kitty's "performance."

Lucille sashayed towards Kitty, clapping slowly. "Good work. Seems like you've finally gotten yourself a duo but that wild Minccino will never be ready by tonight."

With that, Lucille was gone again.

N placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let Lucille get to you. C'mon, you should practice."

As evening approached, Kitty began to dress herself in an elegant white gown decorated with pastel colored bows. She placed a matching white outfit on Petilil and gave Minccino a pastel blue bowtie.

She left the dressing room just to bump into N.

He smiled. "Wow, Kitty! You look amazing." He complimented as Kitty blushed. "Thanks, N."

 ** _"The Striaton City Pokémon Showcase will begin in only sixty seconds!"_**

N gave Kitty a thumbs-up. "Break a leg! Purrloin and I will be rooting for you!" He called, rushing towards the stadium's seats.

Kitty took a deep breath. She bent down next to Petilil and Minccino. "No matter what anyone says, we practiced really hard. This may be another loss for us but we're going to do a great job!" She promised and embraced her Pokémon. Kitty ran off towards the backstage area with the other contestants. They were practicing in there too!

 ** _"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokémon Showcase!"_** boomed the announcer. He tipped his blue top-hat before continuing.

 ** _"Tonight, we'll be showcasing the best of the best! In order to make it to the second and final round, you must achieve enough votes in your Princess Key! Contestants will be competing for their second key! Our first round will be…"_** He gestured towards the teleprompter while it sped through many options.

Kitty watched with anticipation as the screen rolled with large, sparkly letters. "Please be an easy one." She mumbled.

 ** _"Battle style!"_** He announced.

Lots of girls backstage groaned but Kitty shot her fists into the air. "Alright, we've got this!" She assured her Pokémon.

 ** _"First contestant up…Miette from Kalos! Following after her, Jeanie from Sinnoh so be prepared!"_** The announcer tossed his cane in the air.

 ** _"Let's...BEGIN!"_** He cried, and the crowd roared.

Kitty paced the ground as her turn quickly approached.

 ** _"Lucille from Kalos!"_** He shouted as Lucille rose from below the stage. She posed sweetly, extending her hands to the crowd.

"Alright, Dedenne, use Charm!" Lucille cried. She and her Dedenne danced for the crowd as they cheered her on.

"Now, Pachirisu, Volt Switch!"

Pachirisu and Dedenne soared into the air, switching their electric charges with each other.

N observed them carefully.

Once they landed, Lucille twirled in the electric static that floated around.

"Together now! Use Nuzzle!" She clapped her hands together as Dedenne and Pachirisu Nuzzle each other's cheek. The crowd burst into a round of "oh's" and "ah's"

Lucille ended with a wink.

 ** _"The crowd is ecstatic!"_** The announced jested with a posh chuckle. **_"Now for our final contestant, Kitty!"_**

The crowd instantly went wild but the cheers didn't fool her. They didn't like Kitty, they liked her second-place wins. She was going to prove them wrong!

As Kitty rose to the top of the stage, she sighed and opened her eyes. Kitty gave they crowd a cute pose then went straight into game mode.

"Alright, Petilil, Leech Seed!" She cried, watching her Pokémon spread seeds everywhere. They grew into large petals that danced in a lovely style.

Kitty twirled between every petal, causing an uproar from the crowd.

"Alright, Kitty!" N cheered.

"I'm not done yet! Minccino, Swift!"

Minccino hopped into Kitty's arms and she tossed him upwards. Minccino twirled in the air, using his Swift move to send large yellow stars swirling around. They shined and burst into little gold sparkles while Kitty continued to dance.

"Time for the finale! Ready?" Kitty asked, still twirling.

Minccino landed in the "arms" of a petal that sent him springing into the air again.

"C'mere Petilil." Kitty held out her arms to the flower like Pokémon.

"Now, Minccino! Swift again!" Kitty exclaimed. Minccino shot the stars again, this time, a star rocketed Kitty and Petilil into the air. They used them as steps towards the large petals and slid down them like a slide.

Now the crowd was on their feet.

 ** _"What an exhilarating performance!"_** The announcer praised. The crowd gave their applause as N shouted Kitty's name.

They bowed once they were on their feet again.

"Great work everyone!"


	3. Chapter 3

A plethora of contestants stood on stage with their Princess Keys. Lucille's was yellow and Kitty's was pink.

"Time to cast your votes on your voting wands! Switch it to the color of the contestant that you want to move onto the next round!" The announcer instructed.

N held up his voting wand and flashed it pink. "You can do it, Kitty!" He shouted. Purrloin purred too, a sign that she was rooting for her as well!

"Your votes are in! The contestants moving on are…"

"Wendy, and her Surskit!"

A green haired female began to cheer.

Kitty stood determined, four more people were to win.

"Isis, and her partners, Froslass and Vulpix!" He cried out.

A girl with bright pink eyes and blue hair jumped with glee. "We won, Vulpix! Didja hear that Froslass?"

"Lucille, and her partners, Pachirisu and Dedenne!"

Kitty watched from the corner of her eye as Lucille celebrated with her two Pokémon. She sighed, staring down at her Pokémon. "We can do this, okay?" Kitty whispered to them.

Minccino nodded while Petilil emitted a noise.

"Jade, and her Happiny!" He cried out once more.

A smaller girl praised her tiny Pokémon, giving it a high-five.

"I believe in us. There's one more winner." She said.

"The last winner of the evening who's advancing to the next round is…"

N nodded. "You can do it!" N repeated.

C'mon, I've got to win! I want to prove them wrong!

"Kitty, and her partners, Petilil and Minccino!"

The astonished crowd erupted into an uproar. N leapt on his feet and cheered Kitty's name. Cameras went off and Kitty knew she'd make headlines by tomorrow morning. Lucille grimaced.

Kitty smiled. "We did it!" Kitty crouched down and scooped her Pokémon up in a hug. "They'll be advancing to the Partner Round! Each contestant must present two Pokémon!"

Kitty waved to N who proudly waved back. She headed backstage with Petilil in her arms and Minccino at her side. "Hey, Kitty!" A voice called.

She almost didn't want to turn around. "Lucille?" She mumbled, spinning around. "Congrats. You won the first round. You won't make it past the second. Only three winners get keys remember?" Lucille announced.

Kitty smirked. "I'll be getting that Rookie Key! Just you wait." Kitty fired. Lucille chortled. "You and those Pokemon? Don't you realize what's in store? It can't just be you! Haven't you seen that it's Unova Queen and King?" She inquired.

Kitty stepped back. "Wha…what are you?" She stammered.

Lucille giggled. "I already have my friend Calem to help me out. He promised that if I get my Rookie Key tonight, he'll fly down to assist me in my next performance!" She boasted.

Kitty looked down at her Pokemon. Would I have to quit? "Currently the standing Queen and King are Ash from Pallet Town and Serena of Vaniville." Lucille explained. "But Calem and I are going to beat them!" She cried.

"Kitty! Kitty!" N shouted, running their way. Lucille shook her head with a smirk.

"Good luck in the next round." Lucille strolled off, her electric Pokemon following at her heels.

N gave Kitty a hug. "You did a great job! You'll ace the second round." N trilled.

Kitty looked down, tears forming in her eyes. Minccino was the first to notice and he tugged on her tights. "Cino-no? Cino!" He worried.

N tilted his head. "Kitty? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm never going to win." She whispered.

N frowned. "Did Lucille tell you that?"

Kitty shook her head. "The standing champions of Pokémon Showcase are Ash and Serena. A boy and a girl. I have no partner at all." She explained, hanging her head.

N hadn't known what he wanted to do on his adventure. After watching what the girls on stage did today, he wanted to be a part of the celebration too!

"So, you're telling me that girls and boys can participate in Pokémon Showcase?" N questioned with wonder.

Kitty looked up then nodded. "I hadn't known that until now. Aurora must've already gotten someone to perform with." She mumbled.

N grinned. "Purrloin and I will join you!" N vowed.

Kitty clasped her hands together happily. "Really? You mean it!" She cried. He nodded. "Now go out there and get that Rookie Key! We're counting on you!"

"But, you need a Rookie Key as well. Four Pokemon must compete and between us, we've only got three." Kitty informed.

"Don't you worry about me! I'll handle everything." N promised. They'd leave battling for a while but he knew that this was his true calling!

The next evening, N began practicing. As he watched Purrloin try on different sized bows which she actually enjoyed, his Xtransciever rang. When he recognized the caller, N answered it.

"Hullo?"

"N! I'm so proud of you! You're taking part in the contests!" Professor Juniper's voice was full of joy.

"Yes, i'm working on getting my Rookie Key and helping my new friend, Kitty! Wait, how did you know?" N whispered.

Juniper laughed. "What? You didn't think I'd be keeping tabs on you? Your name is on the challenger lists and watching Pokemon contests is my favorite thing on television! I'll be rooting for you and Kitty." Juniper explained before saying goodbye,

N tucked away his Xtransciever then ordered Purrloin to her paws. "Alright! Assist!"

Purrloin did nothing and licked her paws. N sat with a pout. "You need a partner for that move...huh?" He asked. Purrloin nodded solemnly. But N wasn't that easily defeated. He jumped to his feet and went out into the Routes. "We'll find you a worthy partner! I promise."

Backstage during the second evening of the Rookie Contests, N was pacing. He was apprehensive. It had took him all night to train Purrloin and all afternoon to train his new Pokemon, Cubchoo. He actually rescued it because the poor guy wasn't supposed to be in such harsh weather. Cubchoo's loved the cold yet he was released by his old trainer in the warmer climates and he couldn't find his way back.

N decided this would be his new partner.


End file.
